


[Podfic] Guitar for Dummies

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Spencer has a secret wish.</p><p>Tonight it’s just Ian and Spence, and they’ve had a couple beers too many and they’re leaning against each other in the semi-circular booth making bitchy comments about all the drunk pretentious people in the bar, when they somehow get around to talking about things they’ve always wanted to do but never done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Guitar for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tilda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guitar for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340871) by [tilda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilda/pseuds/tilda). 



Cover Art provided by dear_monday.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Guitar%20for%20Dummies.mp3) | **Size:** 22 MB | **Duration:** 00:24:30
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201204018.zip) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 00:24:30
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Guitar%20for%20Dummies.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a fic that grabbed my attention when I was roaming about the archive. It was the pairing that caught my attention and when I was done reading, I knew I wanted to record it. I love the structuring of the fic and a charm to it that I hope I captured.
> 
> Downloads courtesy of the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com) and Paraka. ♥


End file.
